


sometimes the silence guides our minds

by sevenbraincells



Series: julie, himbos and the gay [3]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Julie Molina, Bisexual Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Canon Continuation, Character Study, Gen, Light Flashbacks, Reggie Has ADHD (Julie and The Phantoms), Self-Reflection, almost, it's very lightly implied though, reggie is good at languages send tweet, the relationships are platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenbraincells/pseuds/sevenbraincells
Summary: They were just friends.There was no underlying romantic tension. There never was and never would be.Luke was just...pretty. He had that effect on anyone and everyone.(a mini study of reggie nolastname)
Relationships: Alex & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina & Reggie
Series: julie, himbos and the gay [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963225
Comments: 19
Kudos: 205





	sometimes the silence guides our minds

**Author's Note:**

> guess which idiot re-wrote this instead of studying for their six tests next week. yep it's this one. huzzah. 
> 
> (title from sweater weather by the neighbourhood because it's THE bisexual song that's not actually about being bi)

That was...new. 

Well, maybe not, but it’s not like it’d ever been like _that_ before. 

Reggie and Luke had always been close - it’d been that way since the day the two had met - so there wasn’t much that could have an _effect_ on Reggie. 

But this?

This definitely had. 

“Girls, am I right?” He barely managed to cough out, knowing that both Luke and Alex knew exactly what the look on his face signified. 

“Yeah,” Luke smiled. 

“No,” Alex added. 

Reggie shot him a look, but Alex just shrugged. 

Whatever. It was fine. If anything, it’d be a problem for future Reggie. 

***

Yeah, so being a ghost gave him more time to think. 

And sure, that was good sometimes. 

But not when he was trying to sleep - which he didn’t even need anymore, to be honest - and both Alex and Luke were in a deep slumber. 

So he couldn’t exactly talk to them about it. 

He could write a country song - Luke never looked at those. 

Luke.

Right. 

Okay. 

He stood up and started to go for a walk, hoping not to wake Julie. 

And by a walk, that meant mimicking Alex’s model strut and talking to himself, his head in the clouds and travelling at a great speed, far, far away. 

It only took him five minutes to realize what he had. 

A _crush._

He had a crush on Luke. 

But he couldn’t. 

He liked _girls._

He knew that it was possible to like both, but there was no way that he did. Right?

He’d liked girls - and only girls - since he was a little kid. 

There was no way that he could like boys...was there?

It was too late for him to...discover a part of himself. Especially one as big as _this._

Unless… no, there was no way. 

They were just friends. 

There was no underlying romantic tension. There never was and never would be. 

Luke was just...pretty. He had that effect on anyone and everyone. 

It wasn’t Reggie’s fault that he was friends with such a nice-looking guy. Objectively speaking. Who _wouldn’t_ want to admire him?

Exactly. 

So that wasn’t very conclusive. That was okay, no, better than okay. Great. 

***

Reggie actually _was_ able to fall asleep by shutting down his brain. 

And shutting down his brain meant coming up with consecutive terms for complicated sequences and series. 

He didn’t know why, but doing math - the harder it was, the better - had always helped him relax. Pretty much no one else that he’d ever met - especially as someone who was into _music_ \- had ever felt the same. 

Luke had plans for the band - better known as trying to convince Julie to look over at his songs by bothering her all day - and Alex was hanging out with Willie. 

Alex. Willie. Alex was gay and Willie...wasn’t straight. 

That was good, they could be like, his guides or something. And he was sure that they wouldn’t mind if he tagged along for a bit. Just for some advice. 

Usually Reggie would feel like a burden, imposing on them, but Alex had made it _extremely_ clear that if Reggie had ever needed anything at all, he could just ask - or better, _tell._ Because yeah, he knew that Alex loved to tease him - like, really, truly, loved teasing him - but they still loved one another and they'd always be there for each other; there’d just be a few insults thrown in. 

Because that’s what best friends did.

Bully each other. Lovingly. 

Oh and, Reggie was right about Alex and Willie not minding. 

In fact, they seemed...happy to have him tag along. 

It wasn’t the first time that Reggie had met Willie, but they hadn’t really talked before. And he knew that Alex had a crush on him, so he needed to do what he had to do. He had to make sure Willie was good enough for his best friend. 

But Alex - and Willie - had other ideas in mind. 

“What are you doing?” Reggie said when he felt himself being dragged someplace. “Where are you taking me?”

“Chillax, bro,” Was all Willie offered. “We’re _helping_ you.”

“With what?”

“Do you want the list alphabetically or chronologically?” Alex teased.

Reggie turned to face his blond best friend. “Oh will you shut the f-”

“We’re here.” Willie interrupted, stopping in front of the store. “Come on,”

Alex and Willie started walking again, and the pair were talking. While Reggie just trailed behind them. 

Nothing really happened, but it was fun to hang out with them. They made sure he didn’t feel forgotten or left out or like a burden, and Reggie was happy for them. They really seemed to get along, and that made Reggie’s heart warm. 

***

A week later, Reggie found himself hanging out with Julie alone in her bedroom. 

Sure, she’d said it was off-limits but he was tired and she was tired and he really wanted to make snow angels on her bed. 

They didn’t usually do that. No, they never did that. But he was glad that they were, for the first time. 

Julie was really, really cool. 

And nice. And sweet. 

The type of girl he’d want as a sister. 

Oh. 

Did he really think that?

Was that really a thought that ran through his brain?

Did he really see her, as his sister?

Carlos, as his brother?

Ray, as his father?

No. Of course not. No way. 

Yes. 

Julie kept looking over at that box where she kept all the stuff that didn’t make her cry. The box of girl stuff, as Luke called it.

Luke. 

Right. 

The reason that whole...thing was going on. 

“Julie?”

“Hmm.”

“You okay?”

“Hmm? Oh. Yeah.”

“Then why do you sound like you’re lying?”

Julie sighed. “If I show you what’s in that box, promise you won’t tell Luke or Alex or anyone?”

“Even your dad?” Was Reggie’s immediate answer. 

“Even my- yes, even my dad.”

“But he can’t even hear me!”

“Just-” Julie let out a breath. “Don’t. For me, your _friend_.” 

“Of course.”

Julie stood up, and put the box next to Reggie. 

She opened it.

“Whoa.” Reggie said.

“Yeah,” Julie frowned. “I’ve been trying to get the glitter out for a year. But it’s stuck.”

“That sucks.”

“Yeah.”

“So, um, what’d you want to show me?”

“Oh!” Julie said, lighting up. “Right!”

She dug around for a second or two before taking out what it was he wanted to show Reggie. 

“Bracelets?” Reggie asked.

“Friendship bracelets, yes.” Julie handed him one, and put on the other. 

“Why are you giving _me_ one? I don’t mean to like, undermine our friendship, just, you’re so much closer with Flynn and Luke and Alex-”

“The bracelet was meant for Flynn,” Julie answered. “But it’s not hers.”

“Huh.”

“It’s-it’s the bi pride flag,” Julie explained. “You’re bi, aren’t you?”

Um. What?

“Yeah.” Reggie answered, and it was a lot easier than he thought it’d be. 

Double what. 

“Cool.” Julie said. “So am I. Flynn isn’t, Luke isn’t and neither is Alex, so we’re kind of each other’s only bi buddies.”

“Oh. Cool.” Reggie echoed.

“Yeah. Now put your bracelet on, I spent a long time making it, so you better hecking appreciate it.”

“I will, Julie Molina.” Reggie said with a smile. “Flynn’s lucky to have a friend like you. And so are we.” 

“I’m lucky to have a friend like Flynn, and to have friends like you.”

“Even if we’re,” Reggie paused, “sometimes?”

Julie giggled. “Sometimes? No, Reggie, like - almost all the time.”

“Showers are comforting, okay? Don’t blame me.”

“Uh huh,” Julie said. “I want to hug you, but you’re uh-” she gestured over him, no doubt implying his ghostliness - “so I’ll just settle for telling you that I want to.”

“Thanks Julie.”

“Anytime, Reg.”

And everything fell back into place.

It all made sense, even the things that had happened when he was alive. 

He thought about all the time he’d spent learning languages and reading dictionaries and doing math, all the things that he’d done to avoid his parents, as he told himself, but also to avoid the pretty boy on the football team, or the cute girl in debate club or the...

“Te quiero con todo mi corazón,” he whispered to her, before curling up on the side of her bed, already falling half-asleep. 

She smiled at his Spanish - and briefly wondered when and how he’d learned it - and at him. “Me too, Reg,”

**Author's Note:**

> anyways,,hope u enjoyed ur fanfic about a character played by jeremy shada who is practically universally headcanoned to be bisexual. (because that joke's original). 
> 
> also @ all my homiesexuals (lgbtq+ folk),,,what was YOUR song. the one that started it all and made you realize u were,,,not straight/cis because mine was sweater weather. literally.


End file.
